halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Child's Play 2
Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American horror film. It is a sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia. The movie was released on November 9, 1990. It was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America. The film was a moderate box office success. Having been made on a budget of $13,000,000 it went on to earn over $35,000,000 worldwide. A further sequel, Child's Play 3, was released in 1991. Plot The Play Pals company has the original Chucky doll reconstructed for analysis. Mr. Sullivan, the CEO, meets with his assistant, Mattson, with regards to the doll's reconstruction. Mattson informs Mr. Sullivan that Andy has been placed in foster care and was taken away for a psychiatric evaluation, his mother has been taken to a Mental Hospital. He also informs Sullivan that someone at the company may have tampered with the doll's voice cassette. This news helps further develop the bad publicity about Play Pals, Inc. Both Mr. Sullivan and Mattson witness the electrocution of a worker when he smacks the machine that jams. However, later in the evening, Mattson places Chucky in his car when he is about to leave to go home. During the drive, Mattson uses his car phone to call a woman named Gabrielle who asks him if he bought vodka for their anniversary. After Mattson lies to Gabrielle about the vodka, he stops at a liquor store. During this time, Chucky uses the opportunity to read Andy's file and calls his social worker claiming to be his "Uncle." The social worker gives Chucky the address of Andy's new living location. A few minutes later, Mattson returns to his car and drives off. Chucky then uses a gun and forces Mattson to drive past the Simpson house to see the exact location. He then tells Mattson to keep driving and yells at him to park his car in an unoccupied parking lot. After tying Mattson's arms behind the driver's seat with a jump rope and much pleading, he shoots Mattson with the gun which turns out to be a water gun. Both Chucky and a relieved Mattson begin to laugh. But shortly after Chucky uses a Play Pals plastic bag to terrorize and suffocate a defenseless Mattson, killing him in seconds. After he murders Mattson, Chucky sneaks into the Simpson's house. In the house he disposes with and takes the place of the foster home's Tommy doll by destroying it with Joanne's priceless China ornament. That night, Chucky ties Andy up so he can finish what was started from before; the transferral of his soul into Andy's body. But Kyle, Andy's foster sister, is sneaking back into the house through his bedroom window and she interrupts the process. Confused, Kyle tries to help untie Andy, but Phil and Joanne unexpectedly arrive and accuse her of tying Andy up. Phil then throws the doll into the basement. The next morning, Andy attends his first day at a new school. During recess, Chucky sneaks into the classroom and finds Andy's test paper on the teacher's desk. With class dismissed Ms. Kettlewell, the teacher, uncovers Andy's paper with an insult written all over it in crayon. She confronts Andy and he is forced to stay after school for detention. He's locked inside the classroom while Ms. Kettlewell leaves to phone Joanne and Phil. Andy tries to warn anybody on the other side of the locked door, until Chucky starts pounding on the closet door. Andy escapes through the classroom window when Ms. Kettlewell returns and notices the classroom is empty. Hearing a sound coming from the closet, she assumes Andy is hiding, but uncovers nothing. Confused, she attempts to leave, but Chucky stabs her with an air pump and then beats her to death with a yard stick. Back at the foster home, Phil and Joanne confront Andy about the phone call from his teacher. Phil scolds Andy for telling what he believes to be fictional stories about Chucky, and shows him that Chucky has been in the basement since last night. In the middle of the night, Andy hears a noise downstairs. He arms himself with an electric carving knife and heads into the basement. Chucky wrestles with Andy, until Phil suddenly comes in and notices Andy holding the knife. Andy tries to warn him before he can walk down the steps, but Chucky trips him and leaves him dangling on the edge of the stairs, before dropping him, snapping his neck. Believing Andy responsible for the murder, Joanne angrily packs his things and sends him back to the foster care center. Kyle, knowing that Andy didn't kill Phil on purpose, tries unsuccessfully to reason with her and decides to have a cigarette outside, throwing Chucky into a garbage can. In using the tree swing, she accidentally uncovers the original Tommy doll, buried in the dirt. She then notices that the garbage can she tossed Chucky into is empty, causing her to realize that Andy was telling the truth. Terrified, she runs back into the house to warn Joanne, but discovers her dead body tied to a chair. Chucky reveals himself and threatens to kill Kyle, unless she cooperates. He tells her to drive to the children's home posthaste. Kyle outwits Chucky by slamming onto the car's brakes, ejecting him through the windshield. Chucky recovers and once again takes Kyle Hostage. Finally reaching the home, he pulls the fire alarm in the facility to create a diversion. Amongst the commotion, the head of the center, Grace (with Andy in hand), angrily accuses Kyle of pulling the fire alarm. Chucky grabs Andy and forces him to go where he can begin the transfer. Andy is then seen walking with Chucky in hand toward the city's Good Guy doll factory. From there, Chucky knocks Andy out and begins to say the chant. Kyle rushes as fast as she can to find them, but the chant is completed before she can do so. Though it appears that Chucky had succeeded, he notices his nose bleeding, revealing that it is indeed too late and that he is trapped. Enraged, he tries to kill Andy, but Kyle manages to subdue him for a brief moment. While Andy and Kyle navigate through the huge labyrinth maze of boxes in the factory, Chucky does whatever he can to kill them, and in doing so loses a hand and both his legs in the process. Andy and Kyle think they have killed Chucky by sending him up a conveyor belt backward and having extra arms and legs attached to him. Seconds later as they walk away, Kyle is hit by the corpse of a dangling, swinging factory repair maintenance man that Chucky had killed earlier, and the force of the impact sends Kyle flying onto the conveyor belt, causing her to hit her head and be knocked unconscious, leaving Andy alone to fight Chucky. External links *''Child's Play 2'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/childs_play_2/ Child's Play 2 on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/childs-play-2-v9232 Child's Play 2 on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Child's Play